Soccer and Basketball
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: TK teaches Daisuke how to play basketball Female Davis and TK one-shot I own nothing except my female Davis character


I don't own digimon

Basketball and Soccer

It was a sunny saturday afternoon in Odaiba and most people were enjoying the sunshine and hanging out but one particular person was hating it.

This particular person was Daisuke Motomyia and she was trying to improve her skill in basketball and to be honest she wasn't doing so good she couldn't get the ball in the net no matter how hard she tried. After a few more attempts she gave up and kicked the basketball away and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Why is it so hard it's just chucking a ball in a hoop?" The mahogany girl asked herself aloud looking up to the sky what she didn't realise a certain blond haired blue eyed hat wearing boy was walking past this boy was was minding his business when a basketball came flying from the court nearly hitting him in the head if he didn't catch it he then walked over to see Daisuke sitting on the bench looking depressed.

"Whats Daisuke doing sitting at a basketball court she's more into soccer?" TK then looked at the basketball then Daisuke he put two and two together and face palmed himself.

"Of course she's obviously trying to get better but she really looked bummed about something." TK thought as he walked over to her.

"Daisuke hey what's up." TK greeted being his usual cheery self

"Hey Tk." Daisuke responded but not in her usual cheery hyperactive self.

"Are you okay Daisuke you seemed depressed about something?" TK asked

"No but it's nothing serious its minor." Daisuke said looking away from Tk

"Does this minor thing have to do with the basketball you kicked away nearly hitting me in the face?" TK said Daisuke was caught off guard as she looked at TK who had her basketball under his arm.

"Sorry about that Tk didn't see you their." Daisuke said looking down taking interest in her shoes

"No big deal but you can tell me why your at a basketball court and not at the soccer pitch?" TK asked sitting beside her causing Daisuke to slightly blush at the closeness Tk noticed this too and also blushed.

"I was trying to get a bit better but I absolutely suck!" Daisuke exclaimed

"Are you sure?" TK asked to which Daisuke just nodded

"Tell ya what show me how you shoot and everything else and I'll watch and give you advice okay." TK said smiling this totally surprised Daisuke but she just nodded and smiled slightly at Tk who returned the smile. They headed back to the court and Daisuke took a few shots at the basket a few times every time missing Tk just stayed silent and observed when Daisuke shot her fifth basket he spoke walking over.

"Your stance is all wrong." TK said as he picked up the ball and gave it to Daisuke he then stood behind her causing her to blush as TK fixed her stance.

"You stand both legs facing the basket shoulder width apart the ball resting on the tips of your fingers on your dominant hand the other hand supporting the ball by placing it on the side of the ball." TK said as he guided Daisuke's hands into the proper position.

"Now lift you arms and flick your wrist." TK advised as Daisuke did that and this time the ball went into the basket causing Daisuke to smile and cheer.

"Alright I did it." She cheered making Tk laugh

"Whats so funny?" She pouted

"Calm down don't get ahead of yourself you scored one basket and that was with my help" Tk said

"Let me try by myself." Daisuke said she got into her stance she flicked her wrist and the ball went into the basket she faced TK and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle at the sight.

"What do you say we just have some fun and shoot some baskets for fun." TK said to his friend who nodded.

"Oh after you want me to give you some tips on how to play soccer?" Daisuke asked the blond

"Sure why not its only fair to be honest." TK replied looking at Daisuke

"Lets play." Daisuke said as they started to compete for fun after they finished Daisuke had scored 31 points and TK had scored 29 points he purposely missed the last shot to make Daisuke feel better about herself. They were laying under a tree after and were relaxing the sun was starting to set when Daisuke spoke.

"That was fun but you didn't need to purposely miss that last shot ya know." Daisuke said

"Don't know what your talking bout?" TK said

"Okay sure deny all you want but we both know you coulda made that shot Tk" Daisuke said sitting up and facing Tk

"Yeah I missed on purpose but that was only because I thought it would cheer you up." TK admitted

"Why did ya think that?" She asked

"Because every time we do it in gym or after school I show off too much I don't go easy on you even though you rarely play basketball and I wanted to make up for it Dai." TK said looking away

"You know something?" Daisuke asked

"What?" TK asked sitting up looking Daisuke in the eyes taking note of how beautiful she looked in the sunset he blushed looking at her she noticed and smirked as a thought came to her mind.

"If you wanted to make it up to me all you had to do was one little thing." Daisuke said looking Tk in the face

"Really and what might that be?" TK said what Daisuke did next was unexpected she kissed him on the cheek blushing as red as her hair and TK blushed a shade of red to match.

"You coulda asked me out." Daisuke said

"Well what if you and me go see a movie tomorrow night nothing fancy and nothing small something just right for us." TK said holding her hand

"Okay but don't tell anyone yet lets tell them Monday in the computer lab after school." Daisuke suggested

"Sure." TK said as they walked holding each others hand.

"Is everyone going to be there." Daisuke asked curious

"I think so." TK said as they arrived at Daisuke's home.

"Goodnight." TK said

"Goodnight." Daisuke said as she kissed TK on the cheek again he smiled as he walked home.

"I can get used to that." They both thought

(Monday after school in the computer lab)

"Where are they?" Tai asked

"Yeah TK's never this late." Matt added

"Knowing Daisuke she probably got detention or something and she got Tk involved." Yolei said

"Hey Yolei that wasn't nice." Kari said as the door slides open as Daisuke and Tk walked into the room no one noticing until Sora saw them and saw them holding hands she quickly put it all together and smiled at the new couple.

"Hey Daisuke why are you and Tk holding hands?" Cody asked the two as everyone turned and saw them holding hands.

"Whoa when is you two start going out?" Yolei asked in disbelief

"Why are you jealous Yolei?" Daisuke asked

"No I'm just surprised is all." She answered

"Congratulations little brother." Matt said patting his little brother on the back

"Yeah you're a lucky guy just don break her heart." Tai said

"Then we would have to break you." Matt finished for him as they chuckled

"Don't worry guys I ain't suicidal enough to do that." TK said chuckling nervously as everyone laughed as Daisuke kissed TK on the cheek.

The End

read and review


End file.
